Soy Ichigo Kurosaki
by noogirly
Summary: Ichigo esta de vago y muchos pensamientos le vienen a la mente. Entretenidas reflexiones acerca de la vida de este cabron de pelo naranja.
1. ¡Oye, me rompo las bolas!

_Hola Queridos, espero que les guste este shot con reflexiones del cabron de Ichigo _

* * *

**Discleimer**: Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a ©Tite Kubo

**Summary: **Cuando estas de vago reflexionas acerca de cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente. Ichigo se da un respiro y hace un profundo analisis a su vida.

**1.**Soy un shinigami sustituto.

Siempre me he preguntado que es exactamente un shinigami. Dios de la muerte es un nombre demasiado aterrador para alguien que se comporta como un heroe. Ya sabes, matar hollows y mandar a los buenazos al cielo... que mejor, pero claro, seguimos siendo como la poli, no por lo verde, sino por el asqueroso repudio que nos tienen por ser la autoridad. Aunque ese rollo es solo para pensarlo cuando estas de vago, porque yo soy un simple shinigami sustituto que se rompe las bolas matando hollows, arrancars, shinigamis renegados y salvando a mis amigos.  
En realidad, ¡oye, me rompo las bolas! y el viejo ese, el barbitas, Yamamoto, no me da bola. Pensar que le he salvado el culo a toda la Soul Society mas de una vez y el muy jodido ni paga me da... Siempre se las da del importante diciendo: "Este no es asunto para un shinigami sustituto". Ya se las cantare la próxima vez, a ver si sigue con el mismo rollo ¡le estoy haciendo el trabajo y la paza esa no me da las gracias!


	2. ¡Que mi pelo no esta tan raro!

_Es divertido ponerse en el lugar de este shinigami :D perdon por las palabrotas xd _

* * *

**Discleimer**: Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a ©Tite Kubo

**Summary: **Cuando estas de vago reflexionas acerca de cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente. Ichigo se da un respiro y hace un profundo analisis a su vida.

**2**. ¿Y dicen que mi peinado es rarito?

¡¿Qué mierda se cree ese idiota de Renji diciendo que mi pelo es basura?!

Claro como si no tuviera un espejo para mirarse y darse cuenta de que tiene un asco de peinado ¡Y rojo cereza además! No existe color mas horrendo que ese. Tsk, ¿y que pasa con esas cejas? ¡Que no tiene, tío!, es un descejado y se ha pintado signos triviales para disimularlo, esos que estuvieron de moda en los 90's. Dios, estoy cansado de que me hinchen por el color, si he nacido así, ¿que culpa tengo yo? Por lo menos me veo mejor que algunos.  
¡Oye, pero si otros tambien tienen el pelo horrible!

¿Que pasa con la pelela de Shinji? ¿Por que mierda nadie le dice que ese peinado paso de moda para la época de Yamamoto? Y si me hinchan las pelotas con el color ¿que pasa con Hitsugaya? Ese tiene el pelo blanco... ¡blanco, carajo! Solo porque es pequeño y la cosa, igual parece un delincuente. E Inoe ¡que la tía tiene mi mismo color! Y nadie le arma drama, solo porque esta buena, eso es pura discriminación...con Ikaku me guardo comentarios, ese tío no tiene pelo ni en la axila. Y Grimmjow el brabucon ese tiene el pelo celeste, pero claro, como es de los malos malitos no ha tenido que partirse el coco soportando los prejuicios. ¿Y la niñata de pelo rosita, la que siempre anda colgada de Zaraki? Y ese tío, tiene pinta de psicópata, con ese parche y el pelo el punta ¡Podría sacarle un ojo a alguien!  
Que jodido lió ¿no? Pero el tío que mas me sorprende es Yamamoto ¿No se tropezara con esa barba tan larga? Y encima, le hace moñitos.


	3. Rukia, la tabla de planchar

_Gracias por los reviews son mi mariguana :D un poco de ichiruki no le hace mal a nadie _

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a ©Tite Kubo

**Summary: **Cuando estas de vago reflexionas acerca de cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente. Ichigo se da un respiro y hace un profundo análisis a su vida.

3. Rukia

¿Rukia no tendrá una enfermedad? Esta muy enana ¿no? Solo para hincharla se lo digo, pero es la verdad. Ya tiene, ¿cuantos? chorrocientos años y no crece nada, nada. Que problema. Pero igual se cree la reina hormiga, tsk, tiene un humor de perros, que le dices _hola_ en la mañana y ya te viene con una patada en los cojones. ¿Y por que mierda siempre esta en mi armario? Ni que fuera su habitat natural, tio.

En realidad esta tia es bien especial, tiene un montón de cosas extrañas. Esos dibujos, parecen símbolos diabólicos. ¡¿Que coño?! Si que son feos. Parece que es familiar de Picasso porque de verdad parecen de todo menos conejos Larrys o Chappys, como se llamen... Te apuesto a que si le pasamos un lápiz a un perro dibujaria mejor, pero mejor me guardo mis comentarios que ya aparece con una de sus patadas voladoras y no sé `porque pero nunca se le ven los churrines.

Y dios, que es una tabla de planchar. Que estoy seguro que hasta yo tengo más pecho. Que pena, tiene muy buenas piernas y me gustan sus ojos y su pelo también esta bien... Que mierda, esta buena, pero no se lo digan a nadie.


	4. Aizen, tirano más que metrosexual

_Fuerza Chile.  
_

* * *

**Discleimer**: Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a ©Tite Kubo

**Summary: **Cuando estas de vago reflexionas acerca de cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente. Ichigo se da un respiro y hace un profundo analisis a su vida.

**4.**El rey metrosexual de los malos malitos, o sea, Aizen.

¿Que quieres que te diga tío? Ese si que es un personaje. Y pensar que parecía un nerd cualquiera, resulta ser mas malo que el jugo en polvo y, mas encima, ¡metrosexual!  
Joder, que se lleva el premio. Con ese mechón rizado en la cara, dan ganas de tirarle las mil puteadas. Y que no se rompe una uña el gilipollas, bien quietesito no pelea con nadie, se cree el rey de los malos malitos, como si fuera el mejor. Igual el Tite Kubo ese me va a dejar ganar. Eso si, no sin que antes me saquen la verdadera mierda.


End file.
